Code Geass Valentine Edition!
by Suzuhee86
Summary: Hari Valentine! Seharusnya Lelouch senang dapet banyak cokelat di hari itu, tapi kenapa ia merasa kecewa? WARNING: OOC, Shounen-ai, Bahasa kurang baku. as always, R&R please?


**Dedicated for all Code Geass Class Crew on Friendster**

**Suza Kaichou, Sayo-chan, Indah-chan, and many more.**

**I presenting**

…

**Code Geass Valentine Edition!**

**An oneshot fanfiction by Kagurazaka Suzuran**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Code Geass. CLAMP and Sunrise do it.

**Warning: **Shounen ai inside, OOC, sedikit AN, bahasa kurang baku. Latar waktu di ambil dari season 1.

**AN**: fanfiction pertama yang saya buat seumur hidup. Juga fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini :) tidak perlu menunggu valentine untuk mempublish tema seperti ini, kan? ;) saa— otanoshimi kudasai, minna! :)

* * *

Valentine adalah hari yang di nantikan semua gadis di seluruh belahan dunia, entah di dunia nyata atau dunia anime. Dan kali ini, giliran para tokoh Code Geass lah yang terkena euphoria valentine.

Di sebuah tempat kumuh di kawasan Ghetto, terlihat seorang gadis sedang mengeluarkan seloyang kue kecil dari dalam oven sambil bersiul-siul santai. Di letakkan kue itu di atas piring datar.

"Kallen, apa yang sedang kau lakukan daritadi?" Ohgi kaname, menyembulkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang sedang adik angkatnya lakukan selama berjam-jam di dapur. Kallen memutar tubuhnya dan menjawab pertanyaan itu sengan santai.

"Membuat makanan."

Seringai usil mulai muncul di bibir laki-laki itu.

"Kue cokelat maksudmu?" Kallen terlihat sedikit mengangguk sambil mengoleskan cokelat di permukaan kue sponge tadi.

"Untuk Zero, yaaa?" nada menjahili Ohgi makin menjadi-jadi. Kallen menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Bukan. Untuk cemilan, kok." Kallen menjawab lugas dan datar. Ohgi terlihat sedikit kecewa atas reaksi datar gadis berambut merah itu. Di kiranya, Kallen akan membantah dengan wajah yang merah merona, taunya hanya ekspresi datar seperti itu.

"Huh, ya sudah. Kalau begitu, berikan aku beberapa potong, ya!" pesan Ohgi sebelum menghilang di balik tirai yang memisahkan dapur dengan korodor menuju ruang tamu. Setelah langkah kaki Ohgi tidak terdengar lagi, dengan otomatis semburat merah padam menghiasi seluruh wajah Kallen Kozuki, bahkan sampai ke kuping-kuping. Gerakan tangannya pun menjadi kaku. Ternyata, ucapan singkat Ohgi tadi berefek sangat jelas bagi Kallen. Wajahnya merah padam.

**:9 :9 :9**

"Yosh! Kakao, tepung terigu, beberapa potong _strawberry_ dan Jeruk(?)… semuanya oke!" ujar seorang gadis berambut orange dengan semangat. Shirley Fennette, salah seorang gadis yang menantikan datangnya tanggal 14 Februari esok. Pagi-pagi buta begini, ia sudah berada di dapur asrama dengan segala peralatan 'tempur'nya: celemek, loyang kue, serta bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue cokelat. Tentu saja kue itu untuk Lulunya tersayang.

Namun tiga jam kemudian…

"Aaaaaaa! Apa ini! Kenapa hitam legam begini!" Shirley mengangkat, err… seonggok benda hitam berbentuk bulat dan agak kempes di bagian sampingnya dari oven. Shirley menatap jerih payahnya selama tiga jam dengan mata berair.

"Kalau begini, mana bisa kuberikan untuk Lulu…?" Ratapnya sedih. Namun dalam sekejap, terlihat kilatan di matanya. Kedua pasang matanya menatap tajam sisa bahan-bahan membuat cake cokelat tadi.

"Fufufu, tapi tenang… aku masih punya banyak amunisi!" kobaran api terlihat menyelimuti gadis polos itu. Dan beberapa jam berikutnya, teriakan serta keluhan yang sama terdengar dari arah dapur asrama Ashford itu.

Di sisi lain, di kamar Lelouch di asrama Ashford, C.C sedang menelpon restoran Pizza untuk memesan makan siangnya.

"Ya, satu pan pizza besar dua, tolong kirim ke Ashford Academy. Ya, atas nama Lelouch Lamperouge." Wanita itu berbicara dengan nada arogan sambil menggulung-gulung rambut hijau panjangnya. Matanya menangkap deretan tanggal di kalender di samping telepon wireless itu.

"Hei," C.C menginterup kata-kata pelayan pizza yang sedang mengulang pesanannya.

"Ya? Ada yang lain, nona?"

"Apa kalian punya menu khusus valentine?"

"Ya, kebetulan sekali, nona. Kami memiliki menu baru, spesial valentine. Apa anda mau memesannya juga?"

"Apa pizza nya di lumuri cokelat leleh sebagai pengganti keju mozzarella dan kepingan cokelat sebagai topping?"

"He?" sang pelayan Pizza sweatdrop mendengarnya.

**:9 :9 :9**

Valentine day.

Hari paling romantis di seluruh dunia. Hari kasih sayang sedunia. Hari yang paling di nantikan oleh seluruh gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Oke, mungkin sebenarnya tidak hanya gadis, tetapi juga para kaum adam menantikannya. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka akan mendapatkan cokelat dari gadis yang mereka harapkan, kan? _Well_, tapi kalau itupun mereka beruntung. Tapi kita yakin, kalau laki-laki berambut hitam yang sedang memakai kemeja seragam sekolahnya ini pasti akan kebanjiran cokelat (lagi) tahun ini.

Lelouch Lamperouge, siswa kelas dua di Ashford Academy. Memegang jabatan sebagai wakil ketua OSIS, yang mampu membuatnya lebih terkenal seantero sekolahan. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan ketua OSIS jenius seperti ia ini? Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya dalam nilai-nila akademis nya selalu yang nomor satu. Suara bariton yang indah dan _sexy_ mampu menghipnotis orang agar menuruti segala perintahnya—bahkan tanpa menggunakan Geassnya—. Feromon yang tidak dapat di tepis, membuatnya selalu di kelilingi banyak orang.

Ah, hidung Lulu sudah memanjang sampe mentok ke cermin besar yang ada di depannya. Pipinya berwarna _pink_ dan di sekeliling nya beterbangan bunga-bunga kecil. Hih, dasar kepedean.

Lelouch sudah bersiap ke sekolah. Ia baru saja akan membuka kenop pintu ketika suara kecil, lembut, nan manis memanggil namanya dari balik pintu.

"Onii-sama?" sapa suara itu sambil mengetuk pintu. Lelouch tersenyum ke-kakak-an.

Cklek. Pintu terbuka, dan terlihat lah sesosok gadis manis dan cantik yang sedang duduk di kursi roda. Di pangkuannya terdapat sebungkus plastik transparan bermotif burung-burung kecil dan berhiaskan pita ungu yang agak besar.

"Ohayou, Nunnally," sapa Lelouch sambil tersenyum hangat. Nunnally balas tersenyum. Meskipun gadis manis itu tidak bisa melihat, ia dapat merasakan kakak tersayangnya itu sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ohayou, onii-sama."

"Kenapa kau kemari, Nunnally? Kita, kan, akan bertemu di meja makan pagi ini?" tanya Lelouch sambil memutar kursi roda Nunnally dan mendorong alat penopang adiknya itu menuju ruang makan. Sudah ada Sayoko yang sedang menyiapkan peralatan makan di sana.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu yang spesial pagi ini, onii-sama." Ujarnya manis. Lelouch melirik adiknya sedikit.

"Nani, Nunnally?"

Nunnally menghentikan kursi rodanya dengan tombol otomatis, lalu Lelouch berjalan ke hadapan adiknya.

"Happy Valentine Days, onii-sama!" serunya dengan senyum termanis yang pernah di lihat Lelouch. Lelouch terpana. Ia sedikit lupa, kapan Nunnally tersenyum seceria itu di hadapannya. Dengan sedikit gugup, ia menerima bungkusan yang di sodorkan Nunnally. Ia menatapnya dengan terharu.

"Arigatou, Nunnally…" Lelouch tidak tahan untuk memeluk adiknya sendiri. Di peluknya Nunnally dengan hangat. Kalau kita melihat adegan penuh kasih itu, mungkin kita tidak akan menyangka Lelouch pernah mengeluarkan ekspresi kejam dan jahat ketika sedang menjadi Zero di Kuro no Kishidan. Sayoko yang melihatnya pun sampai ikut tersenyum.

Bungkusan manis dari Nunnally ia jaga baik-baik dan ia letakan di kamarnya. Aku akan memakannya nanti, ujar Lelouch dalam hati. Dan pagi ini, Lelouch Lamperouge meninggalkan kediamannya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya itu.

Sampai di kelas, Lelouch terlihat terengah-engah. Ia membanting dirinya ke kursi dan melempar tas nya sembarangan ke atas meja.

_Sial! Aku lupa sekarang 'Valentine'! 'Valentine' yang itu! Valentine berarti mimpi buruk tersendiri untukku._

Teringat peristiwa beberapa menit yang lalu, saat itu memasuki gedung sekolah, ia langsung di serbu puluhan, mungkin mencapai ratusan, yang menunggunya di depan gerbang hanya untuk memberikan sekotak cokelat padanya. Ya, cokelat valentine. Hanya gara-gara itu, ia harus jadi _jogging_ di pagi hari seperti tadi. Dan ia yakin, lokernya pasti penuh dengan kotak cokelat berpita merah sekarang.

"Doushita no, Lelouch?" Rivalz tiba-tiba muncul seenaknya, membuat Lelouch kaget dan nyaris mengeluarkan ekspresi yang OOC banget.

"Err… tidak apa. Aku hanya sedikit… lelah?" jawabnya sedikit ragu. Rivalz kembali menatap Lelouch dengan heran, namun seketika ekspresinya berubah menjadi melas.

"Ne, Lelouch, apa kau tahu? Sekarang itu hari valentine, kan? Hari di mana para gadis memberikan cokelat pada cowok yang di sukainya, kan?" dalam hitungan detik wajah Rivalz sudah basah karena air matanya sendiri. Kepala Lelouch refleks mundur ketika temannya itu memajukan kepalanya secara tiba-tiba.

"Tapi kenapa Kaichou tidak memberi ku apapun hari ini…?" ratap Rivalz seperti biasa.

_Ha—h, jadi masalah ini…_

"Ya… mungkin Kaichou akan memberikannya untukmu. Ingat, sekarang masih pagi, kan, Rivalz? Mungkin Kaichou punya kejutan tersendiri untukmu." Ujar Lelouch menenangkan salah satu temannya di Ashford. Sebenarnya, ia tidak tulus mengatakan itu. Siapapun tahu kalau Rivalz itu bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Milley Kaichou.

"Hountou…?" tanya nya dengan mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ yang di mata Lelouch terlihat agak— menjijikan?

Ke-kenapa jadi tanya padaku? Batin Lelouch bingung.

"Ya… mungkin—"

Akhirnya Lelouch hanya ber-_sweatdrop_ ria ketika Rivalz sudah kembali heboh seperti semula.

**:9 :9 :9**

"Lulu!"

Shirley Fennette menghampiri pemuda itu di meja kelasnya dengan agak kasar. Ia menggebrak meja Lelouch sampai membuat penghuninya terlonjak kaget.

"Nani, Shirley?" di lihatnya ada yang aneh dengan wajah gadis itu. Wajahnya memerah dan ekspresinya sedikit… menyeramkan. Jantung Lelouch sedikit berdebar—karena takut—ketika Shirley menarik (menyeret, tepatnya) tangannya.

"Ikut aku!"

Shirley menyeret Lelouch hingga mereka sampai di gedung belakang perguruan Ashford.

"Ada apa, Shirley? Kenapa membawaku kemari?"

_Sial… aku mau di apakan ini!_ Teriak inner Lelouch yang OOC.

Shirley terlihat bimbang dan malu-malu. Jujur, perempuan itu tampak manis kalau sedang bersikap seperti ini, tapi itu tidak menyurutkan kecurigaan Lelouch sampai tiba-tiba sebuah kotak berwarna pastel dan berpita merah terulur di hadapannya.

"Se-Selamat hari valentine, Lelouch! I-Ini untukmu!" ujar Shirley dengan lantang, mungkin karena ia menekan rasa gugupnya juga. Lelouch kembali _sweatdrop_.

"Err— terima kasih, Shirley," jujur Lelouch bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Masalahnya…

"Pokoknya kau harus memakan cokelat ini, ya!" ujar Shirley sedikit memaksa. "Aku sudah susah payah membuatnya untukmu!"

Glek!

"Err— iya, aku mengerti. A-akan ku makan nanti, ya," Lelouch meringis kecil. Ingatannya melayang pada malam natal tahun lalu. Shirley juga memberikan ia dan anggota OSIS lainnya coklat buatannya, tapi… itu bukan cokelat! Otak jenius dan hati nurani Lelouch bersikeras bahwa itu bukan cokelat, meski Shirley mati-matian mengatakan itu adalah cokelat. Saat itu, Lelouch dan anggota OSIS lainnya hanya bisa terpaksa memakan cokelat buatan tangan Shirley itu sambil berharap mereka tidak akan berakhir dirumah sakit setelah memakannya.

Karena itu, tidak perlu membuka penutupnya, Lelouch sudah memperkirakan bagaimana bentuk isi dari 'cokelat' buatan teman wanitanya satu itu.

_Well_, dunia memang kejam, Shirley.

Baru saja Lelouch menghembuskan nafas lega karena baru saja di tinggal kabur oleh Shirley yang malu-malu-nggak-jelas, kembali, sesosok wanita menghampiri Lelouch yang sedang berjalan ingin kembali ke kelas.

"Lelouch,"

Deg!

_a-apa lagi ini?_ Inner Lelouch terus saja mengeluarkan reaksi yang OOC.

Lelouch berbalik dan… ow!

"Kallen?"

Kallen Stadfelt, _also known as_ Kallen Kozuki—tangan kanan Zero di Kuro no Kishidan—perlahan berjalan menghampiri Lelouch. Jalannya begitu anggun, layaknya seorang putri bangsawan. Ya, memang, status penyamarannya sekarang sedang menjadi Kallen Stadfelt, _a half Britannian princess_.

"A—apa aku mengganggu waktu senggang mu?" tanya Kallen basa-basi. Wajahnya tampak gelisah.

"Err, tidak, kok. Ada perlu apaa denganku?" Lelouch pun hanya sekedar basa-basi. Ia yakin sekitar tujuh puluh persen, gadis ini mendatanginya secara tiba-tiba begini sudah pasti hanya ingin memberikan ia cokelat valentine, bukan?

"Ini… sebagai bentuk apresiasi ku padamu atas kerja sama kita selama di OSIS. Kau telah banyak membantuku." Ujar Kallen-jelas-berbohong pada Lelouch yang agak _sweatdrop_. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima kotak pemberian Kallen.

"Ahahaha, tidak usah seformal itu. Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya, kok." Ujar Lelouch santai. Kallen bingung harus bereaksi apa, sampai tiba-tiba—

"Lulu!"

Eh?

"Sh-Shirley!" Lelouch terkejut. Asli. Baru saja enam menit yang lalu gadis itu kabur meninggalkannya, sekarang tiba-tiba ia muncul dengan ekspresi seperti—istri—yang—baru—saja—memergoki—suaminya—berselingkuh—dengan—wanita—lain.

Shirley melangkah dengan garang, menghampiri Lelouch dan Kallen. Matanya melotot pada gadis berambut merah itu.

_Apa-apaan, sih, nih anak?_ Inner Kallen menatap keki Shirley yang nggak jelas kemunculannya itu.

"Waaah, Kallen-san memberikan Lulu cokelat juga, ya? Tapi sayang sekali, akulah yang memberikannya duluan pada Lulu!" Shirley berkata dengan nada sinis sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, bergaya seperti gadis polos yang sombong. Alis Kallen berdenyut kesal.

"Ah, iya, begitulah… aku hanya ingin memberikan apresiasiku kepada Lelouch karena ia telah banyak membantuku selama di OSIS." Jelas Kallen berusaha untuk tetap tenang, padahal dari tadi ingin rasanya tangannya itu menjambak rambut panjang Shirley dan berteriak di kupingnya untuk tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain.

"Ho— apresiasi untuk anggota OSIS, ya…" Shirley sok manggut-manggut dengan gaya tengil. "Kalau begitu, kenapa aku tidak dapat cokelat dari Kallen-san? Kallen-san tidak lupa kalau aku juga bagian dari OSIS, kan?" Shirley tersenyum lebar penuh tantangan perang.

"Oh, maaf, Shirley-san. Kebetulan—aku memang lupa kalau kau adalah anggota OSIS. Lagipula aku hanya memberikan cokelat ENAK buatanku pada anggota OSIS yang berperan aktif seperti Kaichou dan Nina." Balas Kallen tidak kalah penuh tantangan perangnya, apalagi dengan menekankan kata 'ENAK' yang benar-benar berhasil memancing amukan Shirley.

Sementara itu, sang pangeran yang sedari tadi di perebutkan oleh dua tuan putri cantik yang kini tengah adu bacot itu, memilih untuk kabur diam-diam dan segera berlari meninggalkan kancah perang secepat mungkin, sebelum ia sendiri benar-benar jadi korban luka di dalamnya.

**:9 :9 :9**

Lelouch menghempaskan dirinya ke bangku belajarnya di kamar dan memperlihatkan wajah yang berkeluh kesah. Di lehernya tergantung sebuah handuk yang di pakainya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih agak basah sehabis keramas tadi. Tangan kirinya menopang wajahnya yang bete.

"Aku lebih suka makan cokelat BengBeng daripada cokelat-cokelat pemberian mereka semua. BengBeng lebih enak." Gumamnya ngaco sambil membuka bungkus cokelat BengBeng yang tadi siang di belinya di kantin Ashford. Makanan ringan produk impor dari negera Indonesia itu memang sedang terkenal di pasaran sekarang.

"Apa yang sedang kau makan?" tiba-tiba suara dingin dan datar khas seseorang yang di kenal Lelouch mengagetkan pemuda itu sehingga nyaris tersedak gigitan besar BengBeng yang sedang di makannya. Beberapa helai rambut panjang C.C jatuh di pundaknya, menandakan kalau C.C sedang berdiri sangat dekat di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, majou? Tidak bisakah kau ketuk pintu dulu?" Lelouch bertanya ketus. Sebenarnya ia sebal karena hampir tersedak tadi. C.C dengan santainya mengibaskan rambutnya bak model iklan shampoo seperti di TV.

"Apa biasanya aku selalu masuk dengan mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?" tanya C.C balik dengan songongnya. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang tidur Lelouch. Pemuda itu menghela nafas kesal dan mengikhlaskan hati karena waktu santainya mungkin akan di pakai untuk berdebat dengan penyihir _immortal_ ini.

"Lalu?" Lelouch mencari posisi wuenak dalam duduknya. Matanya memandang C.C dengan malas. Sebenarnya sejak tadi, _mood_nya sedikit jelek, sih… jadi wajar saja kalau sekarang ia malas menghadapi orang-orang yang merusak waktu bersantainya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini. Saat aku memesan pizza untuk makan malam, mereka memberiku paket valentine ini. Katanya, sebagai bonus karena aku sering sekali memesan pizza mereka." Ucap C.C —jelas berdusta— datar sambil melempar pelan sekotak pizza besar ke pinggir kasur itu. Lelouch memandangnya tanpa arti.

Hening.

"Ada lagi?" Lelouch bertanya tidak kalah arogannya. C.C yang bete di perlakukan dengan cuek oleh pangeran Britannia itu segera bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan kamar Lelouch tanpa bicara sepatah kata apapun. Sedangkan sang pemilik kamar, lagi-lagi menhembuskan nafas lelahnya. Di hampirinya kotak pizza pemberian C.C itu dan di bukanya. Kebetulan ia sedikit merasa lapar.

Betapa syoknya ia melihat bagaimana bentuk rupa pizza— err— itupun kalau masih bisa di sebut pizza, ya…

Pizza besar itu memang bulat, seperti pizza-pizza pada umumnya. Tapi yang membuatnya syok adalah apa warna pizza itu dan topping yang menghiasi seluruh permukaan makanan itu. Warna pizzanya cokelat tua. Sepertinya—tidak! Jelas itu bukan keju mozzarella. Itu… cokelat! Cokelat leleh sebagai pengganti lelehan keju mozzarella yang melegenda itu! Dan… apa ini! _Choco chips, _kismis_, _sereal Koko Crunch_, _buah persik, stroberi, bahkan— cokelat batangan yang di potong-potong kecil secara tidak rapih?

Lelouch menutup kembali kardus pembungkus pizza itu dan meletakkannya di pojok kamar. Tidak peduli dengan resiko kamarnya akan di penuhi banyak semut yang haus akan manis-manisan.

Ia membanting dirinya ke atas kursi belajarnya lagi.

_Sial! Apa tidak ada cokelat dari dia! Atau mungkin ia lupa kalau sekarang hari valentine? Tsk—!_

Tok tok tok!

Lelouch melirik malas.

"Kondo wa dare—" ia melempar handuk putih yang sedari tadi menggantung di lehernya dan berjalan malas menghampiri pintu kamarnya.

"Lelouch?"

Lelouch terperangah. Ia menatap sosok di depannya dengan tatapan kaget-tidak percaya-sekaligus-senang.

"Suzaku—"

Suzaku melemparkan senyum manis nan menawan kepada Lelouch yang hampir membuat inner Lelouch kembali OOC karena tersipu-sipu. "Maaf, aku datang malam-malam begini. Nunnally bilang kau ada di kamar dan aku di suruh menghampirimu. Kau tidak terlihat baik, katanya. Tadinya, aku cukup bingung dengan kata-kata Nunnally. Tapi, aku menyadari bahwa ikatan di antara kalian memang kuat. Ah, atau Nunnally saja, ya, yang terlalu perasa? Ahaha—"

Sementara Suzaku ngoceh panjang sendirian, Lelouch masih sibuk mengamati sosok Suzaku yang tampil _casual_ pada malam itu. Hanya sekedar mengenakan kemeja putih panjang di padukan dengan celana _jeans_ berwarna cokelat muda. Tampak sangat—

"Masuklah, Suzaku. Aku menunggumu," ujar Lelouch lugas dan tenang. Ya, ia merasakan emosinya kembali stabil ketika melihat sosok yang sedari tadi di tunggunya itu. Suzaku menghentikan ocehannya dan tersenyum singkat pada Lelouch sambil berjalan masuk.

"Oh ya, ada sedikit oleh-oleh untukmu. Aku mampir membeli ini di toko sepulang dari markas militer Britannia." Suzaku berbalik dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak berpita—yang Lelouch yakin apa isinya. Lelouch menerimanya dengan penuh senyuman terkembang di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih, Suzaku."

Dalam hati, Lelouch tersenyum jenaka. _Inilah,_ _yang sejak tadi aku nantikan. Aku tunggu kehadirannya. Sesuatu dan seseorang yang akan melengkapi hari kasih sayang ini._

_Suzaku dan cokelatnya._

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Gimana? Apakah tersampaikan maksud dari fict ini? Ataukah saya hanya sekedar nge-_junk_ saja? Saya juga ga berbakat di genre humor, makanya maksa banget kan kata-katanya di atas? -_-"

Silahkan tinggalkan komentar minna-sama dengan meng-klik tulisan **review** di bawah ini.

Terima kasih,

**Salam FanFiction :)**


End file.
